Eve
Eve is a female rhino in Zootopia: Crime Files. She is suspected of sabotaging the technology at the Mammal Electronics Show. She appears in Case 14. Physical Appearance Eve is a heavyset rhino with gray skin and a round snout that sports two pale horns. Her visible outfit consists of a white collared shirt and a purple vest with a single gold button, as well as red lipstick. Eve almost always wears a placid, slightly annoyed expression on her face. Role in the Game Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde search the reception of the Palm Hotel after the sprinklers went off, and find a broken phone and a tuff of fur. Judy suggests they speak to Eve, the hotel desk clerk, since she sees everything, and Judy calls her "Eve the Eye". They go to her and Judy tells Eve she sees a lot and they call her "Eve the Eye". Eve says nobody does, but she says she has seen suspicious stuff. A nutty panther named Martin was in here saying that the bed in his room sounded funny and a cheetah named Clive came running through here after the sprinklers went off. Nick compliments her of thrown suspicion off herself for the time being. Later, Judy and Nick find a pair of sunglasses in the lobby and after tracing it in the lab, they learn from Clawhauser that the sunglasses belong to a famous actress, Justine. Clawhauser suggests they ask Eve about Justine. Judy asks Eve about Eve and tells her not to squeal. Eve says nobody makes her squeal. She says she stays here a lot, mostly by the pool and she saw her yesterday with a "very suspicious-looking musky mammal", which Judy figure out as Chuckles. Later, Judy and Nick find a convention ID dropped by Irv, a hotel guest. They have Eve look it up on the computer. Eve says the ID belongs to Irv he works for Consolidated Mammal Holdings, and his job is amalgamation rep for the eighth district. Judy asks for its meaning and Eve says "No idea" and wishes them good luck. After talking with Detective Oates, the pair check up on Eve again and Judy asks if anything new came that could help them, and includes Oates' crayon metaphor. Surprised, Eve says a guest was swimming and found something suspicious in the pool. Nick tells her they'll check it out and Eve tells them she'll be sitting here eating fruit candies as she says they're "suspiciously good". Judy and Nick find the suspicious looking object in the pool, which is soggy, along with a lapel rose, and after drying it off and tracing it in the lab, Clawhauser informs them that it is a signal jammer. Judy and Nick know that's the device that send the message to everyone at the convention and set the sprinklers off. Trying to figure out who threw it in, they go to Eve one more time. Nick asks Eve if she saw Chuckles throwing the device in the pool. Eve tells them she did see a "suspicious-looking wolverine" lounging at the pool with Justine and he didn't stay long, as he was told the pool is for hotel guests only. Judy and Nick realize that the crime was committed by a hotel guest and they leave Eve to jail the jammer. Trivia *Eve is the only rhino to be a suspect in Zootopia: Crime Files. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Rhinos Category:Prey Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Game-exclusive characters